Dragon's Tail
by Kamen Rider Dark Blaze
Summary: During the battle with Wiseman, both he and Wizard are transported to the Kingdom of Fiore. How did they get there? How are they going to return. Find out as he turns despair into hope! Saa, Showtime!


**Dragon's Tail**

**By **

**Kamen Rider Dark Blaze**

* * *

Hello guys, Kamen Rider Dark Blaze, formally just Blaze. I am back with a new story. I felt the need to write again but just didn't have inspiration. After watching Kamen Rider Wizard and Fairy Tail, i was struck.

This went through a lot of re-visioning until I got it to where i wanted it. This takes place during the Phantom Lord arc. The main four don't show up in this chapter but they will next one when I get to writing it. Hope you all enjoy our trip into Fiore and see what Wizard has to offer the Guild of Fairy Tail.

Kamen Rider Wizard is not owned by me, but is owned by Toei.

Fairly Tail is the property of Viz. I am just using there characters.

Let's Ride!

* * *

_The magic rings, the Wizard rings. They shine on both hands of the modern mage, as he changes despair into hope._

On a battle ground two people where in heated conflict. One's outfit was armor of pale white with a hood and faceplate of amber stone, around his waist was a silver belt with a black palm, outlined in red with the fingertips pointed. He then placed a ring on his finger and pushed a lever on the side of his belt causing the palm the move from right to left as he belt sounded off

_"Le Patch Magic Touch Go! Le Patch Magic Touch Go!" _he then placed the ring at the belt; the ring's face was of a dragon aura with a foot kicking _"YES! KICK STRIKE! UNDERSTAND?"_ energy flowed into the warrior's foot as he looked at the other.

This one's armor was a grey armor with clear crystal that looked like cut diamond as was his helmet as he did the same, his belt was the same silver, but instead of red outline on the palm his was gold and looked like a normal hand as he flipped the switch reversing his belt

_"Le Patch Magic Touch Go! Le Patch Magic Touch Go!" _he then placed the ring on the palm reader of the belt_"Chōīne! KICK STRIKE! Saikō!" _as bright energy flowed in this warrior's foot he returned the look of the white warrior as they both leapt into the air aiming kicks at each other, the white warrior's aura a rainbow of colors that burst everywhere, while the grey and diamond's aura was a crystalline. They both yelled there battle cries as there attacks met, the force of both exploding in a brilliant flash as everything around the warriors went white. When the dust settled around the area there was no one. The two warriors had vanished without a trace.

_**Chapter One: The Mysterious Ringed Mage!**_

The sky ripped open in the peaceful, well somewhat peaceful kingdom of Fiore. Two figures fell out of the sky as one headed for the mountains beyond, the other fell and landed near the town of Magnolia, home of the Fairy Tail guild of wizards

"Ow that hurt." A voice said as a hand reached up out of a small impact crater, this figure was a human male, his brown hair went down past his ear, he wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans and a pair of boots, he also had on a black jacket around his waist was a belt with what looked like to be a hand outlined in gold for his belt buckle

"Where am I?"he pondered as he placed a ring on his hand and he tried to scan the ring _"Error!" _the reader called out as the boy looked worried and tried scanning his ring again

_"Error!" _"Oh that is not good. I can't use my magic!" he then closed his eyes as he reopened them "Oh man I can't even talk to Dragon, just what is this place." He asked himself as he turned and looked around

"There is a town, I will go there and see where I am at and also see if someone can help me with my magic." He began to run to the town 'Man I wish I had my bike it would make this go a lot faster.' He thought to himself as he ran three individuals where watching him

"Someone new." A voice hissed "Yes someone new." "We must tell the master." In a flash the three disappeared

* * *

The boy looked around "Wow so everyone is a wizard here, and different than what I am use to." He said as he looked at all the magic shops "No wonder I can't use my magic, I have to get use to the magic levels of this world. Wherever here is that is." He said as in the distance he heard what the sounds of fighting "Trouble." He said as he ran towards the sounds 'Though I don't know how I am going to fight without my magic, it doesn't matter.' He thought

When the boy got there he saw a girl wearing an orange dress that was ripped up she was lying on the ground her body was in rough shape as she was coughing up blood, there were two boys that were beside her one was in a purple shirt and black pants with brown suspenders on, the other wore a white shirt and green pants with a white shirt that looked like it barely fit him. This was Team Shadow Gear of Fairy Tail, standing over top of them was a person with black hair down to his shoulders, his face had multiple piercings on his face and his canines were sharp and pointed

"Pathetic." He growled low as his hand changed into an iron bad

"Time to put you in your place!" before the blow could be dealt with he was kicked out of the way by the stranger

"Hey! You beat them already no need to take it further!" he said as the man got up and growled his eyes had a cold icy stare fixed on the stranger

"Who dares attack Gajeel Redfox of Phantom Lord?"

"My name is Haruto, and anyone who attacks an already defeated foe is a coward!" he said

"You dare!" he said sending an iron fist at Haruto who ducked under

_'This is great, I have to fight and I can't use my magic.'_ He thought as he got in close but to his fault was hit by the iron club

"Heh! You are just as weak!" he laughed as Haruto got up

"I can keep this up all day!" he said as he was then hit again and again

"Give up already!" Gajeel shouted "You are finished there is no hope!"

Haruto got up "There is always hope, and I, I am the final hope!" he called out as in his mind he heard a dragon's roar as his belt flashed 'Dragon! Are you OK?' _"Yes I am I had to get used to this worlds magic. It was your hope that brought me back, now I am ready to fight with you once more and be your hope again!"_

Haruto placed a ring at his belt

_"Driver On! Please!" _rang out as the palm on his belt grew larger with a switch on both sides, the palm was black and outlined with gold trim and the belt itself was silver he flipped the switch causing the palm to switch from right to left as the center of the palm flashed

_"Shaba Dobie Touch Henshin! Shaba Dobie Touch Henshin!" _he then placed a ruby ring on his right hand and flipped a visor down on it

"Henshin!" he called placing the ring at the reader

_"Flame! Please!" _from his left side a red magic seal that looked to be on fire appeared and ran over Haruto as his driver chanted _"Hi hi hihihi!" _all of a sudden Haruto stood in a black bodysuit and a tail cape with red underneath, rudy red crystal on armor on his body his helmet was also ruby red with a square shape look to it as he held his hand up and took pose

"Saa, Showtime!" he called out as Gajeel looked at him

"What the hell are you?" he asked

"I am Kamen Rider Wizard." He said as the two stared down each other preparing for the fight.

* * *

Well things are heating up for Haruto, stuck in a strange world. But what happened to Wiseman and how did they end up in Fiore. Well I hope to answer those questions for you. Next chapter we will see Team Natsu and find out why Phantom Lord attacked the members of Fairy Tail.

As always any advice would be appreciated, let me know what you guys think of this story and I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you so much.


End file.
